User talk:OrchidSomnium
Thanks! So, speaking of Villain Origins: Ozone, what do you want to see in it? What questions did you have about the Crossover Gams, and what answers do you want from this Prequel? 13:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'll tell you this: the Game starts showing the events where Ozone and Nicole Pearce (mother of the Series protagonist, Jackson Peace) meet, and ends with Jacks' birth. Ozone is revealed as Jacks' father in one of the Crossover Games, so this Prequel will be a lot like Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of The Sith. What do you think, and what do you think should happen to make Ozone a Villain Lord? 14:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) BTW, could you make a Poster for War Of Heroes: Global Warfare? This one should include Kyle Reese (War of Heroes), Clementine (Season 2) and Ozone (Modern Warfare 2), and The Hero Coalition Logo on it too. Thanks! 18:09, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Jake. I haven't been on the Wiki today because of Christmas (you know, too busy with, well... Video games), but I was wondering if you could make a Poster for Terminator: Days of Future Past. This Poster should include Clementine Everett (Days of Future Past) (with the character model of Outrider), and the adult version of Kyle Reese from Terminator: Genisys on one side of the Poster, and the Young Clementine from The Walking Dead: Season 2 and the Young Kyle from Terminator Genisys. 01:06, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, along with the Poster, could you upload an Image of the First Order Symbol from Star Wars: The Force Awakens for my New Villain Armada and The Villain Covenant Pages. Thanks! 15:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) BTW, I've released a new Tease Trailer for my Untitled Kyle Reese Spin-off. What do you think the Teaser is implying, specifically the part with Scarecow, the new Villain (who I won't reveal) and the epic reveal at the end of the Teaser? 11:26, December 27, 2015 (UTC) =Question= How do you create a table in source mode? -- 18:17, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering of you could get an Image of General Hux from Star Wars: The Force Awakens for my General Nux Page, along with the Poster requests above. Thanks! 13:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Posters, but uh... I think the Days of Future Past one is in the wrong File haha. 18:32, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again! BTW, if my Games on this Wiki actually became real Games (which is basically the most unlikely thing in gaming), would you buy them? Also, in the Game War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, what was your favourite from that Game? 20:43, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Jake. I just made a new page for the Villain named Skynet, and I was wondering if you could get a picture of Skynet from Terminator Genisys, where he's played by Matt Smith. Thanks! 21:06, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the Image! BTW, I was wondering if you could make a Poster for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare. This Poster should include Jacks and Clementine (Season 2), with a destroyed City in the background and the Symbol of The Hero Coalition in the middle too. Thanks! 01:52, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I just saw you want to you my character from BO4, A12. You can totally use it. Mrmn1 (talk) 15:39, January 1, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 New Call of the Watch Dogs Game Coming Up! Hey, Jake. So, as you can probably tell, I'm making a new Call of the Watch Dogs Game. I know, shocker, right XD? But in all seriousness, here's the major thing: this new Game doesn't just have Characters from Watch Dogs, Call of Duty and Walking Dead... But also from Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain! That's right, Metal Gear is coming to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. So, what MGS Characters do you want to see in this new COTWD and who do you think the Villain should be? 00:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I guess that is an obvious choice. How epic would it be to see Jacks, Clementine, Big Boss, Solid Snake and others fighting against the Villains of their own Series? Also, do you think there should be more than one Villain, such as Skull-Face or Liquid Snake? And what Metal Gears do you think should appear? 00:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Me too. Well, I haven't actually played until MGSV: Phantom Pain, but I bought the HD Collection for my Xbox 360 and Phantom Pain on Xbox One. So, I know about a quarter of the Series. I'm panning to have characters from both Solid Snake and Big Boss' Timelines, such as Revolver Ocelot and Kazuhira Miller. I'm also indecisive about the Plot, too. My game takes place in The Multiverse, where anything is (sort of) possible, so the Plot will have something to do with the Dimensions of Metal Gear Solid and Call of the Watch Dogs colliding. What do you think? 11:07, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I guess. The game is called Call Of The Watch Dogs: Shadows of The Patriots, and it takes place after the events of a previous Game, War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory. If you haven't seen my Roads to Victory Page, I think you're gonna be lost to the Plot of the new Game. Basically, the COTWD Games take place on Earth-6000, a Reality where The Hero Coalition won the War Against the Villain Armada... Quite easily, actually. But War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and RTV take place on Earth-135, a Reality where the Coalition actually struggles to defeat the Armada but get through by the end. But now, this Shadows of The Patriots Game takes place in 2017, 3 years after the end of the Multiversal War. And now another Universe wants to get involved against what's left of The Villain Armada. What do you think? But again, you might want to take a look at War Of Heroes: Global Warfare and War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory Pages. Just to get the gist of what's happening when the MGS Universe comes in. 11:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Also, could you get a image of the Skulls Parasite Unit from Metal Gear Solid V? I need it for my new Crossover Game. 14:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Also, could you make a Teaser Poster for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Shadows of The Patriots? This Teaser Poster should have the Symbol of The Hero Coalition and the Symbol of XOF (a Faction in The Phantom Pain), and a 'VS' logo between the two and the Tagline "Two Universes Collide". Thanks! And along with the Poster, could you get a picture of Skull Fac from Metal Gear Solid V? 18:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm coming home~ Hey, just a quick question: Is Nemesislivezx you in another account? Just they've been using your templates and that so I just wanted to check Potterfan1997 (talk) 09:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi can you rename the title Agent 12 (War of Heroes) to Agent 12 (Mrmn1)? Since it's my original character? Thanks for Advance! Mrmn1 (talk) 15:37, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Mrmn1 New Poster for War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights + Gallery Section Hey, Jake. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could make a new poster for War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights. This one is a Poster for Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and it shows Kylo Ren, General Hux and Captain Phasma with the entire Firs Order behind them, and Kylo has his Lightsaber ignited and up to his chest. Also, could you make a Gallery Section for the Armada's Knights Page and put the new Poster there? 18:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) BTW, along with the Poster, could you get an image of the Knights of Ren from Star Wars: The Force Awakens for my Knights of The Armada Page. 19:08, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! BTW, there's still one Armada Knight who hasn't been identified yet. Do you have any suggestions for the last Villain Knight? 19:20, January 6, 2016 (UTC) New Scene Includes Knights of The Armada Hey, Jake. So, there's a new scene in War Of Heroes: The Armada's Knights that features all the Villains discussing their plans to destroy the New Hero Coalition, and it's a pretty intense scene. Tell me what you think, and what do you think it's trying to foreshadow? 17:56, January 7, 2016 (UTC) So uh, what did you think of the scene in The Armada's Knights? Also, how do you make that cool title font for your Call of Duty: Black Ops IV (ACL) Page? 15:35, January 8, 2016 (UTC) No problem. BTW, what do you think of the scene that introduces Supreme Leader Snoke and the Knights of The Armada? 20:01, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jake. So, I've made a new Game called War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol, and this is an Installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe that will reveal the missing link between War Of Heroes: Roads To Victory, and... The Original War Of Heroes(?) So, what do you predict will happen in the War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol Game, and how do you think it should link to other WOH Games (which you might want to look at before going to this Game)? 00:33, January 9, 2016 (UTC)